


Merry Christmas

by CephissoFics



Category: Alex Turner - Fandom, Arctic Monkeys, MATTLEX, matt helders - Fandom
Genre: Christmas, Hotel, Lingerie, M/M, Presents, Smut, sheffield - Freeform, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 09:04:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13120521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CephissoFics/pseuds/CephissoFics
Summary: A tiny little Christmas One-Shot about Alex and Matt<3(Let's just say I got inspired bythis drawingfromesparafusoPs: I "remastered the last scene of this one-shot - just because I felt like it was a little rushed - so please feel free to re-read it if you'd like too :)Please enjoy! :)





	Merry Christmas

Alex was out all day thinking about what to get Matt for Christmas. He was so busy the whole month that he almost forgot about it. Strolling through aisle after aisle he started to lose hope to find anything suitable. When he was already about to leave the big shopping centre, he noticed a small corner-store, just near the exit. He hesitated to go in, however, seemingly was desperate enough to give it a try after all.

It was the first time for him being in such a store and he couldn’t help feeling a bit awkward, looking around, so he decided the aisle just in front of the wall would be a good place to start. He barely had 4 hours left until he was supposed to meet Matt in a fancy hotel.

‘Better hurry up.’ he thought just before accidentally running over a shop assistant sitting on the floor, refilling some items.

“Oh no, I am so sorreh!” he apologized immediately, his face turning a sweet shade of pink as he tried to move on quickly.

“May I help you, Sir?” the assistant asked with a smile in her voice, before stepping in Alex’s way.

He wasn’t sure why, but it felt like she knew exactly that it was his first time and how helpless he felt.

“Well.. maybe... I.. well..” he started stuttering, not sure how to explain what he was looking for - he wasn’t even sure himself yet.

“I might just have exactly what you need!” the woman interrupted him, before grabbing his wrist and dragging the very confused Al to a hidden aisle in the back of the shop.

Not even 15 minutes later Alex walked out of the department store, a little purple and black paper bag in his hand.

‘What did I just buy?’ he thought to himself as he crossed the parking lot to find his Mini.

*

After arriving home Alex was delighted to find the flat empty. He took a brisk shower, before walking around with the little paper bag in his hand.

It was their very first Christmas as a couple and he wasn’t sure if this was too much, however, it was too late now and so he tried it on.

Standing in front of the mirror he slowly looked up and down his reflexion. The deep burgundy thong fitted perfectly. It had taken him a while to get into the harness, tangling himself in the straps a few times along the way, but he had to admit it looked nice.

Shaking the thought of what might result out of this present out of his head he went on looking for his bright red turtleneck to cover up his little surprise - a slim pair of black pants completed the look. Once more he consulted the mirror, this time to make sure that everything was hidden well.

Glancing at the reflexion of the clock on the opposite wall he realised that it was time to leave.

*

When he arrived in front of the “Copthorne” Hotel he got nervous, he was sure that there would be a lot of people inside that potentially all knew - by a simple glance at him – what he was hiding. With every step he took, he felt the soft leather lying on his skin, sometimes even brushing over his sensitive nipples.

After taking a deep breath Alex walked into the lobby of the giant building, he was used to hotels, however usually as a band, they stayed in smaller once, so the whole crew could be together.

Alex didn’t have to wait for long until he saw Matt making his way over to him, a long brown coat protecting him from the little snowstorm that had formed outside.

“ ’m so sorreh,” he huffed “Did ya wait long?” he then asked, pulling his boyfriend into a tight embrace.

“It’s fine, I joost arrived meself.” Alex ensured him, a soft smile decorating his cheeks. He hoped it would hide his wildly beating heart. Matt looked handsome today, his little Mohawk was styled perfectly and his clothes radiated with sex-appeal and confidence.

Before exchanging any more words the younger man grabbed Alex’s hand, leading him to the elevator, where he revealed a key that would give them access to the top level suit.

“Ya didn’t!” Alex exhaled in disbelieve, unable to cover up his excitement.

Before they left the elevator Matthew stepped behind his boyfriend, covering his eyes. And when he took them off just a moment later Alex was speechless.

The whole room was lit up with candles, leading to a table for 2 in front of a floor deep window.

A small but festive decorated tree proved to be a small detail to set the mood.

“Oh my god, Maffew! It’s beautiful!” Alex finally found his voice once more, while turning to the younger man behind him.

“I know it’s not lots, but I fought ya might like some quality time,” he confessed, lowering his eyes.

“That’s more than I ever dared to dream of! Fank you so mooch!” the older answered him with a clear and honest voice. “Actually I have a little somefing for ya too, but tha’ ‘as to wait ‘till after dinner." he mumbled quickly walking over to the table.

The whole time while dinner Alex couldn’t stop thinking of the lingerie and how Matt would react to it.

“So Al.. wha’ issit?” Matt finally asked after they had been staring at their almost empty champagne glasses for a couple of minutes.

“Hm? Oh.. well... ehm.. sit there!” Alex demanded timidly while pointing to the bed.  He didn’t have to say that twice, as Matthew followed his request right away, sitting on the edge of the king-size mattress.

Alex took one last deep breath while pulling his long wavy hair into a small bun before he stood between the tall window and his boyfriend. With a slow movement, he lifted his sweater up, little by little revealing his belly button along with the burgundy and gold straps of the harness. He quite enjoyed Matt’s reaction as the younger was just sitting there, seemingly holding his breath while enjoying the little show. After stripping off the shirt he let it fall behind him on the floor.

When he was just about to unbuckle his belt Matt interfered.

“May I?” he asked, his voice slightly cracking from excitement. If that was Alex’s present for him, he wanted to unwrap it himself.

Of course, the older had no opposition, so Matt stood from the bed, walking over to him and kneeling down, so the other’s tummy was right in front of his face.

Alex’s fair skin, which reflecting the light from the candles almost appeared to glow – like a pleasant invite to do whatever Matthew wanted to.

When he finally started fidgeting with the metal he felt the other shiver under his touch. Seeing how insane the anticipation seemed to drive him Matt planted a few tender kisses in between the leather. It didn’t end there when he finally got rid of Alex’s pants - letting the slide to the floor - he was glee to discover that his present was continuing on downwards.

“Fookin’ ‘ell Al, ya look stunnin’!” he breathed against his boyfriend’s sensitive skin while letting his hand glide over the clearly hardened bulk covered by the thong. As on command Alex’s hips jerk forward.

“Ya need it bad, don’ ya?!” Matthew murmured, his lips slightly touching the fabric in front of him.

“Yes... Maffew.. please..” Alex begged the younger, heavy breathes interrupting his pleads.

Matt’s lips found their way back to the silky skin of his boyfriend’s pelvis, kissing and sucking on it, leaving petit love-bites behind. With one hand on the older’s hips, he pulled down the deep red lingerie, revealing Alex’s pink flushed penis, with the other.

Mandatorily he let his lips wander down until they enclosed around the other’s glans.

Silent whispers of lust and longing crawled into Matt’s ears, as his boyfriend clawed into his shoulders.

“Matt.. ah.. I …uhmmm” the usually so eloquent singer failed to find words, as the younger drew a line from head to root with his tongue, before finally sucking on Alex’s testicles. Curving his lips around them he carefully sucked one at the time in, before placing loving kisses on them.

He didn’t realize how close to the edge he drove the older until he looked up seeing thick precum oozing from his glans. Liking his lips he decided that this couldn’t be wasted and so he moved up once again, licking off the white goo.

“Maffeww..” he heard the older urge.

Looking up the lean figure Matt admired the artwork of a person before him. Alex’s lustrous eyes seemed to captivate the light of the flickering candles around them, reflecting it as they met Matthew’s.

That was the last spark it took to rob the drummer of his self-control. Slowly he raised up, steadying himself by holding on to the other’s hips.

“Ya so beautiful Al, did I ever tell ya tha’?” he asked while stepping forward giving Alex no choice but to back up until colliding with the cold glass. It made the older jerk and realize that anyone in Sheffield potentially could see what they were doing right now.

“Ya kinky little kitten.” Matt exhaled, as he caught Alex’s glace. It was obvious what he was thinking, as the younger himself just had the same revelation.

His whole body shaking with excitement Al looked up to his boyfriend, searching for those ocean blue eyes he loved so much, before getting on his tiptoes to connect their lips once again. Drowning in his longing for the drummer he started thumbing open Matthew’s pants, letting them fall to the ground and revealing a not less excited member. Gingerly he let his digits play along the bulk before letting Matt’s trunks follow his pants.

When he was just about to finally lay hands on his boyfriend he felt the other’s strong hands on his shoulders, pushing him down.

There was no need for words. Alex closed his lips around the erected glans of Matthew’s dick, sucking and kissing it, until he tasted a mixture of sweet and salty in his mouth, stimulating his need for Matt even further.

“Please... Maffew..fill me up..” he moaned after letting the hard cock slip out of his mouth. Slowly getting back up on his feet again and leaning back against the window.

“Ya wanna take it to bed?” Matt asked.

“No, right here…” Alex whispered in ecstasy, slowly turning around, giving Matthew free access to his perfectly shaped bum.

The sound of the lube bottle snapping opening and the liquid squirting out - just to be spread all over Matthew’s length - rang in his ears.

Matt then hooked his thumb into the thong-strap – dragging it aside - before positioning himself on the singer's entrance, tenderly rubbing the head of his dick along Alex’s entrance before pushing against it, slowly slipping inside.

“Ah, yes..!!” the older started to moan loudly before realizing that they could be heard, so he quickly moved his forearm over his mouth, biting into the flesh, to silence himself.

“Don’t hold back babe, I wanna hear ya beautiful voice Al..” Matt groaned as he sent another confident thrust into Alex, making him wail and fog up the window in front of him.

Feeling the fragile man in front of him grumble Matt reached forward, steadying his pelvis with his strong hands. Careful at first the younger then increased his movement, pushing harder into Alex and making him groan and curse between heavy breaths.

“Yes.. oh Maffew… ah... fook… more... I need ya! Deeper..” the older exhaled, while claw himself into Matt’s muscular thighs desperately trying to pull him closer

“Ya want me bad, don’t ya?!” Matt murmured into the other’s ear while answering his pleads by thrusting deeper into him. He then moved his mouth down the singer’s neck to his nape, where he sunk his teeth into the fair skin, leaving scattered love-bites.

Picking up his pace Matthew forces Alex closer to the glass until he was almost standing straight. Having the older secured by the window Matt let his hands wander down to Alex’s throbbing cock, slithering his digits around it and moving up and down, matching the beat of his own thrusts.

Stimulated by the touch the singer clutched his muscles around Matthew’s cock, making the drummer groan deeply.

“Ah! Maffew! I.. ah…. I can’t..” the older then moaned as he reached his climax. “Please.. please Maffew…” his growing libido making him beg for relief.

“Don’t hold back.. ah.. Al..” Matt moaned while started to move faster, ramming himself into Alex while lying twisting his hand up and down in floating motions.

“Come on babe, come for me” he encouraged the older further until he felt the hot dense liquid running down his fingers.

“Good boy.” he exhaled now stroking slower, to give Alex complete relieve.

Still wound up in ecstasy the singer tried to form a sentence “Maffew..can I.. can I…” he started, before he decided that actions would speak more than words, slowly dragging himself off Matt’s penis and falling down on his knees.

With big from arousal glassy eyes Alex looked up to Matthew, who seemed confused until Alex once again took the drummers cock into his mouth. Twining his lips tightly around the erected member to suck it, rapidly moving his head up and down on him.

When Matthew reached his limits he got concerned. “Ya sure?” he asked one last time and took Alex’s continuing motion as consent.

Grabbing a handful of the dark brown locks of his lover the drummer now started to thrust into his mouth, making the singer gag along the way. He couldn’t stop now, he was too far on edge.

With one last strong push, he finally came, deep into Alex’s throat, then stepping back and kneeling next to him.

“Ya ok? ‘m sorreh..” Matthew started to apologize but was shut up by a passionate kiss.

“Yar delicious.” Alex smiled, before falling into his boyfriend’s strong arms.

“I love you Maffew, Merry Christmas!” he said, his voice sounding dreamy.

“Merry Christmas,” Matthew answered, relieved and filled up with love and peace.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and Merry Christmas! <3


End file.
